Untitled: A Jelsa Story
by FictionAddict9
Summary: Elsa, a quiet lone wolf, enjoys spending time at home and with her companion Anna. The last thing she ever expects to intrude on her happy yet solitary lifestyle is the newcomer, Jack. Though she is prepared to ignore and deflect his every attempt at inclusion and meddling, little does she know that his skill for having fun is just what Nature intended to thaw her frozen heart.
1. Chapter 1

The incisive noise of the crow's squawking woke Elsa from her sleep. Tiny snowflakes fluttered from her eyelashes as turquoise eyes slowly turned toward the gray sky. Feeling, not the cold, but the soft snow beneath her, she sat up just barely affected by her nakedness.

"I must have passed out," she concluded, pulling herself to stand up right.

More snow fell from her skin. The squawking seemed to grow louder. She exhaled and watched the warm air come out in a puff. Her ears trained in on the sounds of the forest, before she sprinted into a run.

Moving swiftly between the trees, her blonde hair flowed effortlessly behind her. She would have to comb out all the leaves and dirt while she showered, if she made it home with time to spare.

Her stomach grumbled, but she thought miserably, "Guess I'll have to forgo breakfast."

Seeing her cabin come into view, she pounded her feet harder into the ground to bring her home. The second she slipped passed the sliding glass door, a body of red fur and bundle of energy crashed into her ankles.

"Hello Anna. Were you a good girl-" Elsa started, but cut off at the sight of the paw prints on the floor.

The paw prints made in what she could only guess was chocolate. Anna had a terrible ability for accessing the stuff no matter how high Elsa placed it.

"Oh Anna," Elsa sighed.

But as she looked down at her pup, Anna's amber eyes big and round and worrisome, Elsa didn't scold Anna for her nervous habit. Elsa should have known the small dog would be beside herself all by her lonesome in the house.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home," Elsa apologized.

She picked up her loving companion, who was easily placated with the show of affection. Taking her into their room, she placed Anna on the center of their bed and walked toward the bathroom. Anna began howling instantly.

"Hey now, none of that," Elsa scolded, not feeling that remorseful.

Anna stopped howling, but put her head between her paws whilst whimpering softly. Elsa clicked her tongue at her dog's antics but continued grabbing things for the day.

"I have to shower now or else I won't make it to work on time," Elsa spoke with patience.

Anna's eyes looked up at her owner and stayed that way even when Anna rolled on her back, wagging her head for a belly rub. Elsa obliged her a tiny pat before placing her underwear and jeans next to Anna on the mattress.

"And don't even think I've forgotten about that mess you made. Your vet is going to think I intentionally feed you chocolate." Elsa called out from the bathroom, turning on the water to get warm.

Anna's tail wagged on the bed, making little _thumps_ on the mattress. Elsa's clothes slightly shifted out of their neat, folded state.

Elsa exited the bathroom and pulled out from her closet, two long sleeve turtlenecks: one dark teal and the other one maroon. She held up each for Anna to look upon but the puppy had closed her eyes, despite of her upturned position.

"Come on girl, don't you want to help me get ready?"

Anna merely sneezed, her tongue popping out to hang from her mouth. Elsa could barely contain her laugh before stepping over to kneel at the puppy's eye level. Anna rolled back onto her stomach and her tail wagged eagerly.

Elsa scratched the top of Anna's head and whispered, "If only I could hide myself away with you in this cabin."

Anna licked Elsa's nose and panted happily. Elsa laughed again before kissing Anna on the top of her head and placed the two turtlenecks on the bed. Anna crawled on top of the teal one and rolled around until the sweater was engulfed in dog fur.

"Maroon, it is." Elsa proclaimed, picking up the still clean sweater and placing it over a chair, before jumping into her hot shower.


	2. Chapter 2

The wheels of her car rolled over the cleared pathway with little trouble but Elsa groaned when the engine hiccupped for the fourth time that month. She hoped the vehicle wouldn't need any repairs before the weather got worse but by the sound of it, she would probably have to make a trip to the auto shop soon.

She pulled up into the employee parking lot and wrapped her scarf around her face before stepping out into the cold. While the turtleneck sweater and quilted jacket kept her more than sufficiently warm, she knew the importance of keeping the facade she felt cold. People would wonder how a girl of her slight stature wasn't bothered by weather measuring at below Fahrenheit.

Across the lot, she watched the sun rise just behind a jagged frame of tall trees. The yellow blending in with the blue harmoniously, the space in between the two colors filled with an almost heavenly glow. She sighed, once again feeling the grating temptation of the wild call out to her, but continued her way toward the white building that was her destination for the next eight hours.

Careful to avoid any falling icicles hanging off the roof side, she pushed open the door to let herself in and the jingle of the bell above the doorframe alerted the inside of her arrival.

"Elsa, thank the stars. Come sort out this mess on yesterday's files," fretted her co-worker Dawn.

Elsa merely rolled her eyes and tapped the snow from her boots. She was tempted to take her take her time in the little mudroom, but knew Dawn would come looking for her soon enough.

"I checked the receipts and files before I left yesterday. What did you do now," Elsa muttered, hanging her jacket and scarf on her designated hook.

Once her boots were clean of snow, she slipped them off and placed them in the empty cubby underneath her jacket. Pulling a pair of Mary Janes out from her bag, she slipped into the dainty shoes and walked further into the building.

The smell of fiber filled the air and posters of popular book covers freckled the two sidewalls and back wall. These two elements combined gave their store an endearing sort of ambiance. Just the sort of environment she preferred, peaceful and quiet.

"Don't you look nice," Dawn greeted as per usual.

Elsa suspected the compliment held little sincerity since the majority of her outfit never changed. Always the same black Mary Janes, black thick tights, and black knee length skirt.

"Thanks. What mess did you find?" Elsa replied, coming over to the computer and looking at the monitor's screen.

The first thing she happened to notice was the time in the right hand corner, and asked,

"Have you opened the store yet?"

"Of course, I did," Dawn answered, giving a small chuckle as she walked away from Elsa's expectant stare.

"I was reviewing the titles in our last few orders, but I couldn't find any of the Hugankiss books," Dawn commented.

Elsa sighed again, as she watched Dawn turn over the greeting sign and unlock the front door.

"We ordered some last month, but they don't seem to be taking to the buyers," Elsa pointed out, glancing at the bookshelf full of her coworker's latest obsession.

The Hugankiss books were by no means great works of literature in Elsa's opinion, but merely rubbish of an overzealous amateur author. Still, Elsa relented to her coworker's request to order the books, believing they would make a small profit with the tourists and adolescent teens.

"That's because we over ordered, the trick to sales is limiting the supply to heighten the demand," Dawn argued, pulling the blinds up so they could look out of the bay window. Outside, cars drove by on the main street, as the other stores began opening their window displays and changing their signs to 'Welcome' and 'Open'.

Elsa nodded, her mind never capable of completely following Dawn's thought process. Just as she was going to argue that the status of demand was the problem, the phone rang and Dawn rushed back to the counter to answer the call.

"Thoughts & Blots Bookshop, this is Dawn, how may I help you?"

Content to find there was no actual 'mess', Elsa went into the back and began filing out the inventory needed to restock the main room. When she returned, she found Dawn sticking foldup maps of the local areas inside a text about the history of their little town.

"Is that for the caller?"

"Yeah. Randy made a sale with the house on Ridge Lane. You know the one at the base of the northern mount. He said the buyer has no idea what's around here, so Randy wanted some info materials to give as a gift," Dawn answered, setting the textbook in a paper bag.

"And you just thought to take it to him, right now?" Elsa asked.

Dawn gave a 'mm-hm' and passed Elsa to go back into the mudroom. When she came back, coat and boots on, she picked up the bag and rushed to the door.

"You don't mind, right, Elsa? You like being alone in the store, and you can play whatever music you like," Dawn pointed out.

Dawn gave no mind to the forced smile on Elsa's lips.

"Not at all, and you're right. Be sure he signs the receipt when you give him that order," Elsa reminded Dawn.

Before Dawn stepped out, she admitted timidly, "Actually, I was in such a rush to get everything, I forgot to write up an order form. But you can do that, can't you? Thanks Elsa!"

Elsa flinched at the harsh sound of the door slamming shut. She breathed out a sigh and turned toward the monitor again, selecting a playlist and setting the volume to half capacity. The hum of background music from the speakers in the four upper hand corners calmed Elsa's nerves and she set about writing up Dawn's forgotten order form.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa placed the sketchbook inside the paper bag and handed the new purchase to the young lady on the other side of the counter.

"Thank you for dropping by," Elsa said, while sending the customer off with a cordial wave.

As they exited the door, Dawn rushed through and huffed loudly, catching the attention of the other buyers in the store.

"That took long enough. Was Randy happy with your selections?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, he was super impressed. I told him that I picked out some easy maps to carry or keep in the car since his buyer is curious to explore the area," Dawn gloated, taking her time to take off her coat and mittens.

As if she had forgotten, she mentioned nonchalantly, "And he said he would drop by with the money he owed you some time tomorrow or this week."

"I should hope so. I'm sure he'll find his way here," Elsa joked.

However, Dawn's lips formed into a pout and she walked back to the mudroom without another look at Elsa. When she returned, she walked past Elsa to get to a box of pens and pulled them out by the handful.

"Something wrong?" Elsa asked, startled by the change in Dawn's attitude.

Elsa picked up a stack of notebooks and followed Dawn to the stationary display near the front.

"I just don't get you. You're not bothered at all that I was gone for so long?"

"It's on your conscience for leaving while on the clock. But I can manage the store by myself."

"That's not what I mean. I was gone. With Randy. Don't you care?"

"Why should I care what you do with Randy? He's your friend."

"Never mind. Must be nice to be so sure of yourself."

Elsa raised her eyebrow, but saw a customer waiting at the cashier. Turning away from Dawn's muttering under her breath, Elsa returned to the counter and chuckled at the sight of the little girl with a sticker on her forehead, a large number 1 in black standing out.

"And may I ask what does the sticker represent?" Elsa asked the little girl.

The girl smiled, one of her top teeth missing in the back and explained,

"I memorized the whole National Anthem for class yesterday so my mom is buying me a book."

The lady beside her rolled her eyes only for Elsa to see, but smiled proudly at her daughter. Elsa took the book and admired the girl's selection, Songs from the Classic Beast and the Beast.

"Beauty and the Beast, that's a terrific choice. So you must know the story?" Elsa asked, starting a receipt with the book title and the date.

"I know all of it! My favorite part is when the mystic-"

"Magic," The mother corrected.

"Magic returned everyone to normal, like Mrs. Potts."

"She hasn't stopped watching the movie since we brought it home," her mother joked, pulling out her wallet and handing Elsa a credit card.

"Beauty & the Beast was one of my favorite books when I was your age. Have you ever read the book?" Elsa asked the little girl.

She shook her head and stated, "I don't need a bag, thank you. I'm going to hold it."

"You're too cute. What's your name?" Dawn cut in, pulling the book back out from the bag, and offered it the little girl.

"Mya," she answered, holding her new songbook to her chest.

"Well, Mya, we do Story Time every day so if you and your mom want to stay for a bit, I'm sure we can read Beauty and the Beast today."

As Mya begged her mom to stay a while longer, Elsa raised her eyebrow at Dawn's offer.

"We usually do Story Time at closing and Mr. Stone usually picks and reads the book," Elsa reminded her.

Dawn rolled her eyes and teased, "Of all the things I've said this morning, you choose to worry about who reads for Story Time. Besides, Mr. Stone can still read later."

Elsa turned her head and sighed, feeling her nerves rise again.

"Relax. You stay at the counter and I'll set up the bay window," Dawn laughed and went to the back to grab the props and seat cushions for their listeners.

Inspite of Dawn's instructions, Elsa left the counter after Mya and her mom went in search of a place to wait. Walking toward the Children's Literature section, she scanned the titles before she pulled out a red hardbound book with the title Beauty and the Beast embossed on the front in gold lettering. On the cover was a printed picture of a young lady and a gruesome creature.

Though she felt silly, the book brought her a sense of comfort. Its theme of acceptance and motifs on friendship once gave a small girl hope that there was someone in the world out there destined to meet her. And save her from her cold castle.

If only.

Clutching the book adoringly in her arms, Elsa waited at the bay window for Dawn to come back. She watched Dawn struggle to bring out the props and placed the book on the padded bench beneath the glass, in order to help Dawn spread the cushions out. Soon enough children from around the shop gathered and took a spot on the floor, as their parents took chairs. Dawn took a seat and dusted some imaginary dirt off her pants.

"All ready!"

Elsa nearly laughed out loud at the sight of Dawn putting on a costume headdress, from who knows where she got it. Elsa picked up the Beaumont book at the exact same time Dawn held a thin book with the cover art from the classic Disney film adaptation. The iconic picture of Belle in her yellow dress hand-in-hand with Beast mocked Elsa and her sentiments.

"Thanks Elsa, I got it from here. What's that?" Dawn asked.

She nodded to the textbook in Elsa's hands, the white veil at the tip of the headdress swishing back and forth behind her.

"Just something I found while clearing space. Have fun," Elsa assured, waving her hands in dismissal.

Taking the book back to the counter with her, Elsa placed it onto the wheeled shelving rack to put back with the other books later on.


	4. Chapter 4

The ring of the bell at the back door caught Elsa's attention, but she stayed where she stood at the counter, filing away the receipts from her shift that day.

She could just imagine the stumpy gentleman extend his arms to hang his coat up on his hanger, the loose threads of his garment giving him a funny illusion of having untamed fur or hair. His bulbous nose sniffled from the extreme cold as he tightened the deep, rich green scarf around his neck. The mossy muffler that never left his person, no matter the circumstance.

"Good evening, young lady," greeted Mr. Stone.

The gravelly sound of his voice held every bit of affection a grandfather would hold for his granddaughter, rather than an employer to an employee.

"You wouldn't be doing my job now, are you?" asked Mr. Stone, crossing his stubby arms in a seemingly intimidating manner.

"Of course not," Elsa answered.

She placed the receipts into a document envelope and sealed the flap with the metal strip. She handed the envelope to her employer and he accepted it with a quiet clicking of his tongue.

"And how was Dawn today?"

"Same as ever. Happy and helpful."

"You're a very good liar, Elsa."

Elsa merely smiled cheekily and moved to step away from the counter when Mr. Stone reached under his arm to pull out a worn burgundy textbook with angular shaped lettering. With his short stature, no could could probably see him behind the countertop and he didn't make eye contact with Elsa as he patted off the book's cover.

"I found this good read lately. Couldn't put it down. Read anything interesting yourself, lately?"

Elsa shook her head, her smile still in check.

"I highly recommend it," he commented off-handedly.

He moved to place the book on the wheeled shelving rack when he noticed only the red book still on the top shelf.

"Ah, now this is a classic," admired Mr. Stone, placing the other book down and picking up the Beaumont book.

"I suppose you did find something of interest, but what's it doing here by its lonesome?"

Elsa shrugged, tucking a nonexistent loose strand of her blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Hi Pabbie," Dawn cried, coming over to hug Mr. Stone who returned the hug with just as much affection.

Elsa flinched at the high-pitch sound of Dawn's voice piercing the much quieter mood. Mr. Stone's voice always brought a sense of calm with its low-pitch and full-tone, not shrill like Dawn. It was just one of those life mysteries how the two could be related.

When they pulled back, Dawn looked at the muffler around his neck and whined, "Why don't you wear the other scarf I got you? This one is getting old."

Mr. Stone picked up the end of his muffler and huffed.

"Hardly. I would never discard something just because someone told me it's 'getting old'. Wonder what people would do to me, with that logic. Besides, my favorite granddaughter made this for me."

"Pabbie, I'm your only granddaughter. Oh! That book sure is popular," commented Dawn, seeing the Beaumont book in his hand.

"Hm, perhaps the children would like to hear it for Storytime. I think I'll keep onto it. Dawn, come help me get the cushions ready."

Elsa and Dawn glanced at each other before Dawn admitted timidly, "Everything is actually already out."

The bushy eyebrow on Mr. Stone face rose as he looked to both of them for explanation. Neither said a word.

"I suppose I shouldn't ask. Now, go enjoy the rest of your evening, young lady. I shall see you tomorrow," Mr. Stone dismissed her, patting Elsa gently on the arm.

Dawn lagged behind and whispered, "Thanks for not ratting me out."

Elsa chuckled and explained, "You'll have to explain yourself anyway. You forgot to put away the costume."

Both looked to the bay window and saw Mr. Stone holding Dawn's headdress in his hand with a slight frown. Dawn groaned and went to join her grandfather.

Once Dawn left her side, Elsa reached out and subtly took the burgundy book off the shelving rack. Before walking to the mudroom, she snuck a glance at the two and smiled at the sight of Mr. Stone sitting at the bay window and speaking to Dawn in what she could only guess was reprimand. Beside him, Dawn sat with the headdress in her lap and rolling her eyes.

The sight caused Elsa's chest to tighten and the feeling remained with her all the way home.


	5. Chapter 5

The wet sensation of Anna's tongue against her cheek woke Elsa from her sleep. Though she knew she was alert, there was no sound in the quiet household except for the soft padding of Anna's paws on the couch. Elsa peeked one eye open to see the affectionate canine's nose in her direct vision, and sat up from her uncomfortable position.

The burgundy textbook fell from her lap and she reacted instantly to grab hold of it. The page on which she left it open, had a black and white picture of a wolf's body and bone structure. The picture itself was nothing too unfamiliar, but the angular shaped black lettering on the page contrast greatly to the lettering of the other book beside her. Translating Russian to English proved to be more challenging than she realized, and the process took much longer than she expected.

She glanced at the clock to see the late hour and stood up to stretch her cramped muscles. Anna danced in between her ankles before she leapt over to the sliding door to rub her nose against the glass.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but it's too late. Maybe tomorrow night," Elsa apologized.

But when she tried to pick up her pup, Anna danced away from her hands. Anna continued to rub her nose against the glass, until she finally stood on her hind legs and pushed at the glass with her front paws. All the while howling like a crying child.

"Hey now, none of that."

Anna took her paws off the glass, but did not budge from her spot.

"We'll step outside real quick, but it's straight back inside," Elsa compromised.

She opened the door to let the dog sniff or pee, whatever she wanted to do. Although the moment the wind hit Elsa's face she felt that temptation again from this morning.

Different than last night, but that urge had been undeniable, the change inevitable.

While she was happy the painful compulsion that plagued her for the past two weeks had finished, the recent call to be out in the woods still lingered. As she looked at the trees, she wondered if the forest was staring back at her. Beckoning her with its wild and untamed mystery.

Elsa shook the romantic thoughts from her head, her exhaustion clearly messing with her rational decision-making. Because as Anna tugged on the hem of Elsa's sweatpants, Elsa could feel her resolve relenting and she chuckled at her pup.

"Real quick, then straight back."

Anna yipped and leaped toward the woods. Elsa not far behind her, her perspective already changing to be not much higher than Anna's until Elsa's own face was just a few inches taller. As they left the cabin, their paws left one set of puppy prints and a much bigger set of dog prints in the snow. Her muzzle open and tongue lagging out a bit, Elsa swallowed the gusts of air that passed through them in their race.

"Run, play," Elsa thought, her mind moving further into its mindset of singular thoughts and simple drive.

When Anna's tiny body turned one way, Elsa's slender one moved along with it. Her longer legs covering more ground, so she stayed just a breath behind the smaller dog. Anna's red coat contrasted so brightly against the snow, Elsa didn't fear losing sight of her.

Elsa nudged Anna's bottom with her larger snout, Anna tripped up and barked in protest. Elsa leapt away as Anna gave chase and bark at her changed companion.

"Friend. Master," Elsa understood her.

It was one of the oddities that she loved having Anna around. Communication between them was fluid because it was never complex. Even when Elsa was human, she always knew what her little friend was thinking.

"Play. Fun," Elsa heard in Anna's barks.

Anna leapt as high as she could, and nearly caught Elsa's tail between her teeth. Elsa held it away from Anna's reach until they were running around in circles. Changing tactics, Anna leapt at Elsa's side and Elsa feigned capture. Crawling on top of the other dog, Anna took hold of Elsa's ear in her teeth and tugged at it in different directions. Elsa stood back on all fours and jerked slightly, attempting to buck the puppy off.

When Anna let go, Elsa sensed the release was not out of lost control. Instead the puppy landed neatly on the ground and her attention faced the woods. Elsa's attention turned in the same direction as her senses became full alert.

"Approaching. Something there," Elsa sensed.

Then she saw it. Between the thick tree trunks, a white wolf, just like her, watched them from its position a few leagues away.

Elsa's ears flattened in worry and her tail curling just slightly behind her, at the presence of this newcomer.

"Stranger. Strange. Fear," Elsa thought.

However, Anna showed no signs of apprehension whatsoever. She took one whiff toward the white wolf and her tail wagged just the tiniest bit.

"Stranger. No harm. Friend," Anna's wagging projected.

Taking a moment to look at the other wolf, Elsa could see the its head held high and ears forward, showing an attentive curiosity toward the two of them. The drooped position of its tail indicated the wolf was relaxed and showed no signs of aggression. But Elsa was still nervous.

"Dominant. Obey," Anna yipped, looking to Elsa.

Elsa darted her eyes between Anna and the newcomer, but her stress response kicked in. Using her teeth to pick Anna up by the scruff, Elsa bolted from the clearing.

Holding Anna tightly in her grasp, Elsa's paws pounded into the snow as she skirted around the tree trunks. Each step she took, she could almost feel the vibrations of the other wolf following them. It bounded just as fast to keep up with her, though she ran with speed heightened by distress. When she caught sight of the wolf running alongside them, but still leagues away, she made a quick decision to turn around.

Sensing he was still catching up from her ploy, she placed Anna beneath some shrubbery and nudged Anna's bottom into the hidden spot. When Anna whimpered, Elsa licked her from head to toe in assurance. Her ears caught sound of the wolf and she ran just past him to lure him away.

Elsa ran hard, determined to lose the stranger all together. Whenever she caught sight of him in her peripheral or felt him just at her tail, she would make sharp turns in hopes of throwing him off. Her ears rang with the pressure of the wind and her lungs constricted from the exercise. She didn't know how much longer she could run, but she wouldn't risk being caught.

As his scent fell back, Elsa slowed down and listened carefully for which direction he would leave. However, the sound of Anna's barks sent her racing toward where she left her pup.

"Don't touch. Don't harm," Elsa panted.

She pushed her legs to carry her back as fast as possible. Her fear grew as his scent became stronger the closer she got back to Anna. She could almost see him standing over the shrub, that curiosity still evident in his posture as he sniffed the undergrowth.

"Not welcomed. You cannot be here," Elsa barked.

The wolf looked up and his eyes narrowed at Elsa's quickly approaching figure. She didn't relent and before she knew it, she was flying in his direction.

"Stay away from us!" Elsa barked in fury.

Her head surged forward and made violent contact with his left side. Before she knew it, she sent him airborne. He could not have been prepared, and he landed on his back in a heap.

When he jumped back to his feet, his ears lay flat on top of his head and his legs bent in defense, Elsa's growl intensified. Her lips curled back as she bared all her teeth. Her shoulders tensed, her hackles rose, and her tail bristled in anger. Every bone and muscle in her body taut and hardened, prepared for attack.

"You are trespassing and you need to leave," she growled, leaving no room for compromise.

His curiosity seemed to make him brainless, because he took one step toward her.

Her fore body bent low and she snarled louder.

"I said stay away! You are not welcomed here so we have no business with you!"

He stayed where he was and made no second attempt to approach them. But his eyes did not leave hers. Instead, they seemed to search into her soul for her reasons for such hostile defense. She did not let her guard down.

Elsa could feel Anna at her hind legs, whimpering softly at the heavy tension in the air. Elsa gave one final bark before she picked up Anna again by the scruff and carried her home.

They were not far when a defeated howl followed her home. It sounded nothing like Anna's pitiful complaining, but like a broken creature in despair and longing. Elsa ignored the painful strangling in her chest because she understood its desolate meaning.

She did not smell his scent following them, but she moved faster all the same. Only once they returned to her property, did Elsa change back and slam the glass door behind them, pulling down the blinds with ferocity.

She collapsed in a heap with Anna wrapped tightly in her shaking arms and let out an agonized sob. Her mind raged with turbulent thoughts, from fear for her life to relief having run away. All boiling down to the awful realization that he was the call she had unknowingly answered.


	6. Chapter 6

She sat stock still in her bed, leaning against the headboard, and stroked the fur on Anna's back. She locked all the doors, shut all the blinds, and yet she still feared whatever wandered outside would find them in their little cabin.

She eventually sobbed so hard her body broke down from exhaustion. When she woke, so she took a scolding shower to cleanse her of the forest and relax her throbbing muscles. Anna had not left Elsa's side since they returned, and sensing her master's anxious state of mind, merely content to be carried throughout the house since it brought the fragile girl some comfort. A few hours passed and Anna dozed quietly on Elsa's lap when Elsa realized she had to call in sick for work.

Dawn's reaction would have been laughable since Elsa hardly ever missed any days of work, especially out of the blue. The rare times, Elsa was able to anticipate requesting time off in advance. However, Dawn assured her that her grandfather would be informed and not to come in until she was germ free.

She sat in bed a while longer and looked at Anna, deep in thought. An unknown wolf, with a curious streak, and bold as well. What did this mean for them?

Elsa took a deep breath in before she reached over to open the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a poly binder. Opening the flexible plastic cover, Elsa flipped to the back where a few sheets of blank paper rested in the standard round rings. Picking up a pen, Elsa began to sketch from memory the shape of the white wolf. The larger size of his body compared to hers and the broad width of his shoulders. Her eyes squinted in concentration as she drew the outline of his face, the relax set of his muzzle, the shape of his eyes as he watched Elsa and Anna from a far.

Remembering his nonthreatening stance bothered Elsa the most, because she wondered if her fear of him was an overreaction on her part. Yet, why couldn't she sense his intentions or any attempt at communication

Beside the portrait, she wrote: Male, Unknown Association. Unable to Communicate

At the right hand corner, she wrote the time and date. Underneath, she wrote the approximate location where they met him.

Putting down the pen, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms to keep from shaking. Sensing another bout of distress, Anna nudged her head in the space between her master's arms and chest, and laid her petite weight against Elsa's front.

She encountered other wolves before in small packs or individually, yet Elsa could always sense their thoughts just like she could with Anna. Elsa often wondered if her inhuman differences allowed her the ability to connect with animals and see what most humans would overlook. So when she came in contact with other wolves, they often stayed away in confusion or caution. They sensed the animal within her, despite her human appearance. When she realized that not much wildlife came onto her property, her runs with Anna became easier to do spontaneously.

Never had she encountered another wolf as a wolf. Let alone confront one head on. Why couldn't she sense anything from him?

Again, he never presented himself as a threat even during the chase. The chase that played with her psyche and made her remember the moment she finally faced him.

At the bottom of the page, she scribbled: Own thoughts became distinct and self-aware. Never happened before while as a wolf.

Why at the peak of her fear was she able to organize her thoughts more like a human than wolf?

At first, she felt simple fear, she feared for Anna's safety. Then, her fragmented concepts developed into more intricate entities. She gained the capability of forming compound thoughts of them and him, rather than just thoughts of her senses.

The circle of questions was enough to make her head split open.

She pushed the binder aside and laid her head down, staring at the ceiling. She told herself that she would carry out the rest of the day even if it took a herculean effort: stay in bed for a little longer, take a nap, make lunch, try some yoga, translate more of the book from last night, make dinner, feed Anna, and then sleep off the stress of yesterday's experience. As much as she wished to hide herself away with Anna, she knew the real world wouldn't stop for her.

She learned that lesson some time ago.

With that sobering thought, she gave a heavy sigh and her fingers went back to stroking the fur on Anna's back.


	7. Chapter 7

The soft rumble of Anna's growl made Elsa laugh. She watched as the canine sniffed around the leaves of the shrubbery and pressed her nose further in. The sight appeared genuinely natural, if Elsa didn't know better. Since the other day, her puppy felt that all unknown things needed investigating before her master got too close. The latest victim was a potted plant with a bird hidden within. At the approach of the other creature, the bird took flight and nearly brushed Elsa's head in its escape.

The walk felt good. The close quarters of the buildings allowed the perfect amplification for the musicians in the park. The echoes of their saxophone and bass set a jazzy mood with its smooth, melodic sound. She welcomed it when compared to the silence that engulfed her back at home.

After cooping up for nearly twenty-four hours, Elsa had felt her body slowly embracing the temptation of the call again. The sensation sent another sweep of panic through her nerves and she decided to call in sick again. Surprisingly, Dawn insisted Elsa stay at home another day to get better. Elsa could only guess why Dawn would want to manage the store by herself, when she could prominently hear the deep sound of male voices in the background and accepted the day off with little argument.

"What a cute, little thing," a passerby complimented as they noticed Anna.

Elsa smiled in thanks and began walking again, with Anna following closely at her heels. Not having a particular destination in mind, she was content to drown out her thoughts and let the essence of urban living guide her.

The air nipped at her skin. People walked forward and past, left and right, occasionally brushing past her. The snow crunched underneath her boots. The roar of car engines and horns filled the streets, their sounds were brash and loud. The distinct smell of smog and overdressed humans brought her the greatest sense of comfort.

The sensations of the city vastly different than her quaint hometown, just four hours away, which highlighted Elsa's reasoning for her escape. She could regroup and devise a plan without fear of being hunted. She would have to wait out until the new wolf ran off, or prepare for confrontation again before her spirit could no longer refuse the change.

Anna stopped again, this time to bark at a cat sleeping on a floor mat behind a glass door. Elsa obliged her and looked up to see the sign beside the doorframe read: Novel Trends. Beyond the glass door, Elsa could see round tables and armless velvet seats scattered the front half of the first floor and looming aisles of bookshelves stood through out the back half of the store. Two sets of swirling staircases in the back led to the second floor, which had bookshelves reaching from base to ceiling. The storehouse declared ostentatious straight off the bat with the sign's bold lettering, but Elsa thought it might help her with her planning.

Scooping Anna up with orders to hush, Elsa entered the store without anyone noticing the red puppy in her oversized tote. She set her sights on the Biological Sciences section and narrowed the subject to Animals. She plucked the first textbooks she saw displaying wolf material and stacked as many as she could carry in her arms. She searched for a lone seat and sat down to read.

The first book proved useful enough, Biology of the Canis, offering insight into the different species of dogs. She easily pinpointed the wolves with white pelts, but knew not to take the comparisons too seriously. She made discoveries just like this earlier in her youth and just stored the information away in her vast capacity for knowledge. Though her body could transform, she could not conclude for sure that she shared the phylogenetic makeup of a dog. However, since the wolf's physical appearance looked just like her, she could start with clues as to its possible origin and where it came from.

One complication was the uncertainty if the wolf followed a particular trail or wandered nomadically through the woods. She guessed the latter since last night was the first time she had seen it. Elsa felt unnerved by the thought of its sudden appearance in the area. The wolf was sure to pick up her scent from her previous runs, so it could have easily avoided the areas she crossed if it was passing by. According to the book, the wolf was very lost indeed, since the white pelted creature supposedly populated the frozen uplands of Russia.

She wondered if she too came from Russia but her family hid themselves up in the North without any mention of relatives or native lands. Her apprehension over their mysterious isolation prevented her from taking any sort of tests needing blood work or genealogy searches needing official names. The locked doors, her limited contact with people, none of it explained. She shook her head, returning her focus to the task at hand and turned to the next textbook.

The book merely offered more taxonomy and terminology, but not enough to answer her problem. She set the book aside and picked up the next, Wildlife, but the material was limited. More photographic prints than words of multiple animals distinguished by the possession of hair and fur. She promptly closed the book once she came across an explicit photograph of a female giving birth. The next book, Mammal Zoology, proved more useful with its studies of animals living in a particular area. She knew that most wolves defended territory fiercely against other pack and they rarely traveled unless they followed prey. While they moved in packs, their social habits depended more on an organized hierarchy. She considered the wolf might be rogue, banished after a fight with an alpha.

Another complication was the wolf's odd yet mild behavior. Male creatures fought for territory, but a normal animal would have immediately switched to the offense when faced with an opponent, whether Elsa walked on two legs or four. He should have growled or barked, but he did neither. He merely watched her and only sprang into action when she fled. Though he gave chase, he still didn't switch his neutral position until he was forced to go on the defensive. Even then, he still acquiesced to her clear show of dominance and chose not to follow. But if he remained in the woods around her home, snooping until he caught whiff of them, she would inevitably face confrontation.

The more she read about the tundra wolf, she came across the unfortunate information that the predator rarely encountered human settlements in their habitat, thus seemingly have not developed fear of humans. So even if Elsa were to chase the around with a club, it would think she was merely playing fetch or outrun her with its superior stamina. She closed the book and put it beside the first.

She rubbed the itch just in the inner corner of her eye, when her phone buzzed within her tote. Anna, who had promptly fallen asleep, began to yip and chew on the device.

"Anna, no," Elsa scolded.

She tucked the dog under her arm and checked the caller ID, only to see an unrecognized number. Setting Anna in her lap and calming her with small pets, she answered,

"Hello."

"Hi, Elsa? This is Randy."

"Um," Elsa trailed off, trying to remember when she had shared her contact info with him.

"Randy. Dawn's friend?"

"Yes, of course, Randy. You just caught me by surprise."

"Yeah, I hope you weren't surprised too badly. And I hope you don't mind that Dawn gave me your number."

A nerve pinched in Elsa's temple.

"Ah, so you saw Dawn today. I hope she gave you a copy of your receipt," Elsa commented nonchalantly, believing he was smart enough to take the hint.

"Yeah, no worries. I gave her the money I owed you and she cleared everything."

"You mean, the money you owed the store."

"Oh yeah. Hah, it's funny that I can never think of the store without thinking of you," Randy commented, his tone just as nonchalant as hers. Which raised her already overloaded nerves.

"Guess that's why I was surprised not to see you at work today."

"Was there something I could help you with?" Elsa asked, softly poking her fingers at Anna's nose. Anna rose to nibble at Elsa's skin and lick her palm.

"Actually, I was hoping to drop by again tomorrow and ask for your expertise about more informational resources about town."

"Did you lose the maps Dawn gave you?"

"No, I have them. I figured with your brains, and since you live the furthest out, you could suggest better material and add your own CliffNotes version."

Elsa rubbed at the skin just above her pinched nerve.

"I hope you don't expect too much, especially from the local homebody. See you tomorrow?" She asked, wanting to return to her reading.

"Great! See you tomorrow."

Elsa tapped the End button and sighed. She leaned her neck back and rested her head over the top of the seat. Anna licked her fingers before shifting toward an approaching man in black slacks and long-sleeve button-up. The nametag on his left chest side pined to his shirt with perfect poise.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I'm afraid I have to ask that your dog remain outside."

Elsa's eyes opened instantly and narrowed at the man. He had the decency to look rebuked. She sat up and changed her expression to a gentle smile. The man gave no notice to the forced effort on her part.

"Of course. Allow me to collect my things and we'll just be leaving."

After placing Anna back in her tote and picking up the two books, she turned to the employee with the same smile.

"So sorry about the mess. Have a good day," Elsa bid and took her leave.

However, she caught sight of the employee's distraught expression at the sight of the multiple stacked books Elsa had yet to read, and she felt no sympathy for him in his task for putting the books back on the shelves. If anything, she giggled and petted Anna on the head.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa counted the total amount on her till, including the receipts of purchases made with a credit card. She then compared the number she came up with to the number displayed in the POS system. Happy that they had maintained a tiptop register for the first half of the day, she hopped off the stool she sat upon behind the counter.

"Dawn, I'm going to take my lunch," Elsa informed her.

"Going to see Randy now?" Dawn asked, a slight edge in her tone.

"No. He didn't clarify a time when to meet."

With nothing more to add, Elsa walked to the back, bypassing the storage room, and entered the break area. Above the L-shaped counter hung cabinets, where Elsa reached in to pull a plate out. She also grabbed a coffee mug with the store logo printed on the front, another less-than-profitable suggestion made by Dawn. She filled the mug with water from the sink and poured it into a stainless steel kettle, flipping the switch on its base. She could feel the warmer inside the base heat the kettle and let it sit.

She left the break area and headed into the mudroom in search of her knapsack. Pulling out the burgundy textbook from the other day and her translator manuscript, she returned her knapsack to its place and went back into the break area. She took a seat at the square table, opposite the doorway, and sat down, opening both books on the table. As she read, she listened for the water inside the kettle to come to a broil.

Differing greatly to the books she read at the bookstore in the city, the burgundy textbook was a documented account of a horrific encounter with Russian Wolves during the Great War. The accounts possessed no merit as reliable histories because of its implication that the strained relationship between the Russian Wolves and human soldiers led to he wolves' downfall, and become vengeful spirits.

So far, Elsa was able to translate: during the winter, Russian and German armies invaded the region in the South, hunting the nearly barren land. With food already scarce, Russian wolves started attacking soldiers on both sides of the line. Their starvation overshadowed their inhibitions toward humans and their desperation led to attacking groups of soldiers despite the human's attempt to eliminate the wolves. The two sides created a temporary truce to round up the wolves, and the soldiers' problems were solved with an ultimate massacre. However, just as the two opponents resumed their battle, soldiers began to disappear and others began recalling incidents when they saw figures in the night, half man and half wolf.

Elsa caught the gist of the authors' initial writing, but she struggled with the translating. Thus, her long periods of time carefully deciphering the authors' collected accounts.

The sharp whistle of the heat escaping the kettle caught Elsa's attention and she stood up to retrieve her mug. She reached back into another set of cabinets and pulled out a bag with the label, Cocoa. Transferring a generous amount of the powder from the bag into her mug, she used her other hand to pull out a drawer and plucked a spoon from the organizer insider. She returned the bag back into the cabinet and poured the water over the powder, watching the cocoa dissolve as her thoughts swirled with the liquid.

Calling these particular investigations of the world as mythical, still presented itself as contradictory in her search for answers. Knowing that she could turn into the very creature the stories told gave her the slightest assurance to continue down this path. Even if most books she read seemed exaggerated or poorly transcribed. She had yet to discover anything in her studies that could direct her toward an original, yet not nonsensical explanation.

She used the spoon to mix the saturated powder until nothing coated the bottom of the mug, and raised the rim to her lips when she heard footsteps approach.

Dawn could barely look at Elsa, as she announced, "Elsa, Randy is here."

Elsa raised an eyebrow and reminded her, "I'm on my lunch."

Dawn rolled her eyes and asked, "What should I tell him then?"

"Perhaps, come back a little later?"

"Don't you think that'd be rude? He did come all this way."

"He never said a specific time, so I shouldn't be held responsible for taking up his time," Elsa pointed out, feeling her hackles rise.

Dawn pouted and stormed off back to the front. After she left, Elsa took deep breaths and rubbed the sensitive areas in her temples. She felt her urge to act out crawl beneath her skin like an itch and receded that she was being unreasonable.

Dawn returned and informed her, "He said he would wait."

Elsa sighed and responded, "Tell him I'll be right there."

Dawn bounded back up the hallway, with Elsa following shortly behind, mug still in hand. Elsa wondered how she allowed herself to be hauled into these social dilemmas and reasoned it was probably due to her social awkwardness. Dogs, Anna, she could understand. Humans were a whole different species.

An image of a white wolf flashed through her mind's eye. His eyes locked with her eyes, and the slight cock of his head in curiosity. As if he couldn't understand her. The memory brought on an almost unbelievable idea that overwhelmed Elsa's very mental state: that he was no ordinary wolf. Like he was a whole different species.

Her mind suspended on the idea as she entered the front of the shop. While her brain took in the visual information of Dawn and Randy talking near the door, her mind shut down at the sight of the man standing beside them. His eyes locked with her eyes and then widened until the white overwhelmed his blue irises. His entire being focused on her, and she felt her stress response reach its ultimate high when she heard him say,

"It's you."


	9. Chapter 9

The violent, loud sound of ceramic crashing to the floor barely registered in Elsa's ears. She heard Randy blurt out the words 'don't move', while Dawn ran out right past her, but Elsa could only watch the strange man at the door. His eyes widened at her reaction to him, or maybe his words, and he looked at her in that same inquisitive manner, in the same manner when she first saw him. Slowly under her scrutiny, he raised his hands and placed his palms upward. The gesture was slight, but she understood the non-threatening meaning clear. Her response was still to flee.

"You okay?" asked Randy.

He stepped forward and grasped Elsa's shaking hands. The minute they touched, Elsa shoved them to her sides.

"I'm fine," she attempted to assure him.

Her eyes darted from Randy to the floor as he searched her face. The young man had remained near the door, yet to say anything that had happened. Dawn's return, with a broom and pan, stopped him short from whatever he was going to say.

"Jeez, Elsa what is the matter with you today?"

Elsa turned to look at Dawn, leaning down to hold the pan for her to sweep the broken pieces. She tucked a nonexistent loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I think I'm still feeling light-headed."

"And you came to work? You could still be sick," Dawn reprimanded.

Elsa gave a little shrug and turned to Randy, standing back to full height.

"Perhaps you can tell your friend that this doesn't happen often."

Randy glanced back at the young man and waved a hand for him to step forward. As he approached, Elsa struggled to remain in place. He stopped just a few feet, a respectable distance that she appreciated.

"This is Jack, my recent client who took that property on Ridge Lane off the market for me. Have you two met?"

"Kind of," Jack responded, stopping Elsa short of denial. The tone of his speech sounded hypnotic and drew her concentration despite her attempt at avoidance. Its unspoiled pitch combined with endearing scratchiness gave his voice a tough yet laid-back quality. The whimsical timbre matching the pleased smile on his annoyingly handsome face when he looked to her, causing Elsa to vehemently snuff out any attraction she had for him and his voice.

"I saw her with a red haired puppy the other day. We didn't formally meet, but I had hoped to run into her again."

"So you've met Anna! Isn't she the cutest little thing?" Dawn cooed.

"So you own a dog too, Jack?" Randy asked.

"No, I don't. And yes, she is," Jack answered both questions, catching Elsa's side eye.

She narrowed them in response and swept up the remaining pieces that Dawn missed while listening. Effectively avoiding more disturbing eye contact, she carried the pan and broom back to the break area and disposed of the pieces in a garbage bin.

Out of such close vicinity, Elsa breathed in and out. Jack's gesture of goodwill keeping her from insisting that he leave, despite the confusion it would cause for the other two people. Surely he would obey if she told Randy that now was not a good time. He did not appear like the type to risk exposure, unless he called her bluff.

"Sorry about her. She's a bit awkward sometimes," trailed in Dawn's voice from the other room.

Though Dawn lowered her volume when she said what she did, Elsa's hearing caught every word.

"Not awkward, she's just not feeling good. Like she said, she's not normally like this," Randy argued, his voice in a hush as well.

"I'm sure there's more to it than we know," Jack put in, not even bothering to change his volume.

"She was the one you were talking about, right? The one who knew the area?"

"Yeah, she lives on the furtherest part of town. I was hoping she'd feel better to help us out."

"I can answer your questions. I can also find the maps I picked out the other day."

"Thank you for those by the way. Are you familiar with the area as well?"

"I was born in a community that lives on reserved property just outside town, but I practically know Snow Haven like the back of my hand."

"How did you happen to meet Elsa?"

"Being in a small town, there aren't many options for schools. She was just another student, until our third year in high school- "

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Elsa cut in, crossing the threshold back into the shop.

Evident by Randy and Dawn's faces, she surprised everyone but Jack with her sudden reappearance. Dawn had some decency to look contrite, and she backed away toward the wheeled shelving rack.

"I'm just going to put these away. Nice to meet you, Jack," Dawn threw in.

"You as well," replied Jack.

"So what sort of resources were you looking for, Randy?" asked Elsa.

Her discomfort with Jack could not be dispelled, so she chose to look to the other man. However, Randy rested his arms on the counter and leaned forward, looking to the design in the wood as he spoke.

"Jack appreciated the maps, but perhaps you know of any photo galleries online or portfolios that focus on the eastern woods."

"I thought the property had vast amount of space with forest already."

"It does, but since the property is at the base of the mountain, it's more rock than trees," Jack shared.

Elsa turned to him, figuring her behavior would borderline rude if she didn't acknowledge his input.

"I hear that the end of the lane actually climbs up the mountain. I've never been on that side of the town, but I'm sure you would have a splendid view up there."

"You are more than welcome to swing by and judge for yourself," Jack suggested.

Elsa blinked, taken back by his offer. Though her defenses toward him as a physical threat simmered, she still did not trust him.

"So, the eastern woods, Elsa?" Randy repeated, leaning forward and catching her eye.

"Of course," Elsa responded, going back to her avoidance tactic.

She pulled up the inventory browser and typed in the words she thought best. Scribbling down the titles and authors, she moved around the counter to search for the books. She didn't notice that Jack moved in the same direction, until she caught a whiff of his scent just behind her. Her heart beat faster and an unexpected heat flared in her chest.

"We'll wait here," said Randy, his voice firm.

Jack's scent faded as he stayed behind, and Elsa couldn't help the little rush in her step to put distance between them. Once across the store, she looked up to see Randy and Jack back in conversation. She turned her back and gave a small groan.

"Jack is good-looking, don't you think?" Dawn whispered, catching Elsa by surprise with her own sudden reappearance.

If not for her superior hearing, she would think Dawn's question harmless, but Elsa caught the distinct intake of breath from across the store. He heard what Dawn said, despite her hushed tone.

"You say all guys are good-looking," Elsa replied.

She found a thin, tall book and checked the title, before tucking it into her arms. Elsa's quick strides in search for the next book did not disrupt Dawn.

"But he has that mystery that all new residents have going for them."

"And how many new residents have you seen come in?"

"I'm just saying, he's probably uncomfortable being by himself in that house. That's probably why he wants to explore the area."

"You should be more wary. You just met him."

"Thanks Mom. Oh! Maybe he's searching for something out in the woods, or looking to hide something."

"He is not a character from your Hugankiss books," Elsa lectured.

All this chatter of the good-looking new resident caused her usual patience to run short.

She placed the second, smaller book on top of the first, when Dawn snatched the two books from her grasp and glared at her.

"Can't you take a joke? I know that, but I think one of us should be friendly. You should have stayed home again, maybe it would help you not to be so frigid," Dawn shot back.

Dawn carried the books back to the front, while Elsa remained in the aisle. She sighed again and rubbed at the skin above another pinched nerve. She aimlessly reorganized the books on the shelves, ignoring the distinct feeling that Jack was watching her. Again.

When Elsa heard Dawn bid them both a good day, she took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face. She moved to the door and bid farewell to each of them with more hospitality she thought in her.

"I thought those could show you the best looks of the eastern woods. One has general knowledge of the town's early settlement and the current reservation laws. The other is a bit more artistic, kind of like National Geographic."

"Thanks again, Elsa. Too bad you couldn't add your personal touch," Randy commented.

"Another time," Jack added.

He placed himself right in front of Elsa, the bag of books in one hand, and his other hand extended towards her. She didn't look away this time, instead confronting him face to face. Smile still in place, she reached out and grasped his offered hand.

The moment was magnetic. Her delicate fingers held within his strong grasp, caused her heart to beat uncontrollably again. The heat she felt within her seeped from her skin, and euphoric warmth erupted from his palm. She lost track of how long their hands remained that way, so different than her earlier brush with Randy. And when she made the first move to release, she swore she felt his grip tighten instinctively, but he let her go with ease.

Their eyes never wavered during the moment. While she felt the force of her smile soften, embarrassingly close to a gape, she watched his smile grow in the time they shook hands. It remained in place as he and Randy grabbed their coats and walked out of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Elsa clapped as Dawn closed the book, taking in the applause of the listeners from her spot at the bay window. She stood and played up the attention, taking an extra moment to curtsey. Elsa rolled her eyes.

A few of their customers lingered on the seat cushioned, while others stood and stretched their legs. She watched from behind the counter as some children rushed to the bay window to look at the book Dawn chose for the day, Robin Hood. Again, the Disney animated version, but Elsa enjoyed the story more than she would admit.

"Hey," Dawn greeted.

Elsa blinked, surprised once again that she failed to notice Dawn popping up at her side.

"Hey. Good reading," she complimented.

"Thanks. So, about earlier, you're not mad at me for what I said, are you," Dawn asked timidly.

She had taken off the headdress and twirled the white veil between her fingers. She wouldn't meet Elsa's eyes, but from the soft blush on her cheeks and her fidgeting, Elsa could ascertain Dawn's shame.

"No. I know you only said those things because I made things awkward."

Dawn rolled her eyes, far into her head.

"There you go again. I can't tell if you're making fun of me, or if you're really that obtuse."

"I'm obtuse," repeated Elsa, incredulity lacing her voice.

"Uh yeah. First with Randy, and then with Jack, it's like you're socially-"

The ringing of the bell at the front door normally would not stop her chatty co-worker midsentence. So when Elsa turned to look where Dawn was looking, she felt her knees buck almost giving into shock. There, stepping over the threshold of the bookshop was Jack.

His eyes zeroed in on her instantaneously and she shifted under his gaze.

"He came back," whispered Dawn.

"I wonder why," Elsa responded, not bothering to change her volume.

Just like this morning, she had no doubt he could hear them from across the room, and approached almost gleeful.

"Hi again," he greeted both women.

"Hi, Jack," Dawn answered back first.

Elsa offered a wary smile, and a 'hello'.

"Sorry to come back so soon. I was hoping you guys sold interior design catalogs. The house is pretty barren right now, and I figured I could only sleep on an air mattress for so long."

"You would probably have better luck at a home furnishing store. They have people with the expertise of decorating a new house," Elsa suggested, her tone curt.

"But we have tons of catalogs to give you ideas," Dawn reassured him.

She moved toward the magazine aisle, but when Jack made no move to follow, she held up one finger to gesture for him to wait there like she intended. The second Dawn had her back turn, Jack's attention reverted back to Elsa and she bristled uncomfortably.

"You can relax, I don't bite," he said, chuckling at his own joke.

Elsa raised an eyebrow, but took a step back when he stepped forward.

"And I don't smell that bad. I hoped you understood from this morning that I mean you no harm."

"Then, what do you want with me?" her first verbal confrontation with him, since they met in the woods.

"I'm merely curious. You're the only one I've met since I arrived in this region. Are you alone?"

Only one. Alone. These words struck Elsa to the core, and having him say the reality out loud unleashed a maelstrom of hurt she thought she buried long ago. Along with a twinge of resentment at his offhand mention of their supernatural existence. He was the only one she ever met, ever.

He took another step in her direction, and she could feel her back come closer to the wall as she edged away from him. Despite the tension, he smirked and teased,

"Why so shy now? Back in the woods-"

"Is not a topic up for discussion," she hissed.

Again, he cocked his head with that inquisitive look. It quickly changed to a bright smile.

"Obviously not now, but how about over coffee? Would after your shift, be good?"

Elsa intended to flat out refuse when she saw Dawn return with the catalogs. She stepped out from behind the counter and reached out to pull Dawn by the crook of her arm. Effectively placing her between Elsa and Jack.

"Actually, she's free right now. Dawn, Jack is interested in finding a coffee shop and asked for your expertise again. I'll take care of the catalogs."

Seeing Dawn's cheeks turn red again, Elsa predicted her attempt at diversion would be successful with Dawn's bashful eagerness.

"Uh, you don't mind if I take another break?"

"I can manage the store for a while. Let me ring these up."

Elsa snatched the books from Dawn's arms and rushed back to write out a receipt. Flicking her eyes up every now and then, she watched Jack say something and Dawn giggle in response. She inhaled deeply, swallowing an unexpected lump in her throat.

"Let me get my coat!" Dawn exclaimed, just remembering her things.

Leaving Elsa alone with him, once again, but she stood her ground. When she announced his total, he stepped toward the cash register and pulled out a card. Her fingers grasped the other side, determined not to make contact, when she felt his thump brush her pinky. Just like before, the touch sparked every nerve in her body to flare and pull her in, her heart beating erratically underneath her rib cage.

"You feel that, don't you," he stated.

Ignoring his obvious self-assurance, Elsa charged his card and returned it to him. She packed the catalogs in another store bag, and pushed it across the counter top toward him.

"Leaving this morning wasn't easy, I was almost certain you would flee the town and then, I would be inconsolable," he confessed.

His voice kept its playfulness, so she didn't take the words into serious consideration. He took the bag by the handle and turned toward Dawn, who came bustling back into the store.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

He made his way to the door, not looking back.

"Thanks Elsa," Dawn called.

Behind Jack's shoulder, Dawn threw a wink and a thumbs-up at Elsa. Elsa waved goodbye to both of them.

"After you, Miss," Jack addressed Dawn, opening the door for her.

After she passed through, Jack called over his shoulder, his tone still playful,

"By the way, I lied."

Elsa's eyebrow raised, her only response a quiet, "Hm?"

"I'm not sorry I came back. Some friendly advice, get used to our little run-ins."

He shot her a wink.

"Unless you'd prefer to go at it again. You might find it fun."

He walked out of the store and Elsa watched as he linked arms with Dawn, before she slid down the wall in a heap of frazzled nerves.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good evening, young lady."

Elsa nearly jumped in her surprise when the gravelly voice of her employer sounded at her side. She did not hear the bell ring at the backdoor, too preoccupied with watching the people through the bay window. Wondering when a certain co-worker and new resident would return.

"Good evening, Sir," Elsa greeted.

"We missed you the other day, but I see you're feeling better," Mr. Stone commented.

He nodded to the document envelope in Elsa's hands, though the flap remained open due to her absence of focus. Her last round of costumers left some time ago, but she fidgeted too much to finish her daily ritual. She would start collecting the receipts and then start pacing around the small bookshop, before returning to the task. Only to stop again, putting books back on shelves and come back again. Her last distraction was re-organizing the displays. All in effort to fight the urge of bursting out of her skin, and running home after her taxing day.

"Yes, much better. Thank you," Elsa responded.

She handed the envelope to Mr. Stone, whose eyes flitted from all four corners of the store. The ends of his mouth turned down.

"Now, where is that granddaughter of mine?"

Elsa swallowed quietly, realizing she had not considered all the consequences of her abrupt decision to hand Jack off to Dawn.

"She went to buy us a coffee, but the line at the café probably got long," she explained smoothly.

Though, the hard stare he sent her way told her that he did not appreciate that particular white lie. Luckily, the bell at the front door rung and both of them looked forward to see Dawn rush in, coffee in hand and a small paper bag in the other. Much to Elsa's relief, she returned alone.

"Hi, Pabbie," Dawn greeted.

She leaned down to kiss him on his round cheek, and the touch of sternness melted away with her exceptional show of affection. Elsa almost chuckled, when he coughed deeply and turned to Dawn.

"Young lady, what have I said about leaving the store during working hours?"

"But I was on my break. This is for you," Dawn pointed out.

Dawn pulled out a poppy seed muffin with a napkin, and practically shoved it into her grandfather's hands. The action effectively causing a halt into what he was saying. She handed the paper bag to Elsa and smiled.

"This is for you."

Elsa accepted the gift, and glanced inside. Tickled with delight to see a chocolate scone inside.

"Yet, you cannot remember her coffee," Mr. Stone commented.

When Dawn opened her mouth to respond, Elsa shook her head vehemently over Mr. Stone's head. So Dawn merely shrugged with a dramatic, 'oops.' Mr. Stone shook his head and began walking to the break area.

"Thank you for the muffin, Dawn. Enjoy the rest of your evening, young lady. I shall see you tomorrow," he dismissed Elsa, patting her on the arm as he walked back.

Both Dawn and Elsa watched him walk down the hall and let out twin sighs of relief.

"The things we get away with," Dawn joked.

"I should say," Elsa responded.

Elsa walked to the mudroom, aware of Dawn following her into the back. She stood in the midst of switching her Mary Janes for boots when she heard Dawn humming to herself. She continued to do so as she removed her coat, a more than pleased smile on her face, and didn't even look at Elsa before she returned to the store. Practically skipping up the hallway.

She just crossed the threshold, her senses becoming more acute in the cold, when her nose caught a familiar scent, the aroma of tree bark and soft soil. She turned and looked out at empty parking lot, her eyes zeroing in on any bulky objects that must obstruct her view of a certain man. Being hyper vigilant, she got into her car and slid the key into the ignition slot. The engine started without a hitch, and Elsa drove the car out of the parking lot, heading east towards home.

She drove on in quiet contemplation, the radio filling the space as white noise. She thought about the unexpected alterations in her routine within the last forty-eight hours.

First, meeting a strange wolf in the forest outside her home.

Second, re-meeting the strange wolf as an attractive man who recently moved into town.

Third, said man admits to being curious about her and her solitary life.

The third revelation caused the tiny hairs on her neck prick with an irritating itch. He had some nerve to intrude on her peace and privacy. Even had the gall to suggest another confrontation would be enjoyable. She didn't know if their kind could go berserk, but he was clearly out of his mind. She settled on evading any future interactions with him, because she had yet to think of a more stable solution. Running worked, but that obviously didn't last long.

The more her mind circled around the thought, she could feel a miniscule part of her worming its way through her considerations of avoiding him. The emotion exposed itself as the slightest bit of returned interest, and Elsa grit her teeth at the fourth revelation. As the only other wolf she met other than her family, all the questions that remained unanswered from her research, rested just on the tip of her tongue. The miniscule part transformed into the grating temptation to actually run into him again.

Too unfathomable for her current musings, it was not only for intellectual reasons.

Settling on a course of action, she pulled up into the wide driveway of her cabin and put the gear in park. She grabbed her bag and opened the door, laughing at the sight of Anna's face pressed against the front window.

"Hold on, girl, I'm coming," Elsa called.

Predictable, Anna began barking and disappeared though the barking only got louder as Elsa approached the door. She wiped the snow off her boots using the mat sitting in front of her door and pushed the knob inward. Anna crashed into her ankles and nuzzled her head into Elsa's tights, causing red fur to stick to the black wool.

"Hi there," Elsa greeted her pup.

She scratched the tender spot behind Anna's ears and Anna's tiny, yet long hairy tail wagged against the floor. Elsa picked her up, cuddling her to the emerald sweater they picked out this morning. Anna's tongue licked the skin at Elsa's jawline, until she began barking in the direction of the sliding glass door.

"Hm? What's caught your attention?" Elsa cooed.

However, a flash of a white quadruped body running through the trees caught her eyes. Her phone buzzed from inside her bag, but she ignored it. Choosing to move closer to the glass door, and scan the area left and right. Nothing. She wondered if she should be surprised, but she took note of his attempt at keeping his distance. Digging through bag, she pulled out her phone and recognized the number from the other day. On her screen, beneath the number read, 'voicemail'. Typing in her passcode, Elsa put the phone to her ear and listened with barely half-a-mind,

"Hi, Elsa. It's Randy again. I was wondering" …


	12. Chapter 12

"Hi, Elsa. It's Randy again. I was wondering how you were feeling after our visit. Sorry about Jack, I didn't expect him to make you uncomfortable. He's pretty cool, but I don't know him that well, he's just a client. Well, anyway, again, wondering how you're feeling and I guess I'll talk to you later."

Elsa frowned, after hearing the voicemail for another time that evening.

"He's so strange," she murmured.

Anna yawned, a high-pitched exhale of cuteness, and cuddled closer into Elsa's hip. Elsa smiled at her pup's display of disregard, scratching the spot between Anna's shoulder and neck.

"Just a client," Elsa whispered.

She pushed the covers off and hopped out of bed, ignoring the tiny bit of her that told her to stop before she dug herself too deep. But if he was allowed to follow her home, she was allowed to research. For her own safety, she convinced herself.

Anna jumped up and stood at the corner of the bed, watching Elsa leave the room and then come back, bringing with her a silver laptop. Elsa brought the device to the bed and when she returned to her spot, Anna crawled into the space Elsa made with her crisscrossed legs. Elsa scratched the top of Anna's head and held the pup back with one arm, as the other extended to type out words on the keyboard.

She pulled up Facebook on the Internet browser and typed in "Thoughts & Blots Bookshop".

Another one of Dawn's suggestions, despite both Elsa and Mr. Stone's disinterest in using the seemingly impersonal method of advertisement. Her eyes scanned the page, taking in the multiple photos Dawn must have taken during the hours at the shop. Including one of her in the headdress, with the caption, "Story Time with Princess Dawn at the times listed below." Elsa rolled her eyes, but clinked on the link attached to Dawn's name.

The link directed her to Dawn's personal Facebook page, filled with more photos of her, and Elsa searched for one in particular with Randy. She found a recent post with the caption, "Thanks for the reminder Time Hop," in which the post had a picture of a younger Dawn with her arms around a younger Randy's torso and Randy sported a thumbs-up. They stood under a banner with a hand painted collection of the different faces of the moon, with a larger portrait of the moon as the whole disk. It must have been an old picture, and the original caption read, "Full Moon Festival with this guy."

She didn't linger on the bittersweet memory, pushing to carry out her task. She clicked on the link attached to Randy's name and again, the link directed her to his personal Facebook page. Off to the left side, she saw in the informational section, she saw he listed his business as "Randy the Realtor". Elsa shook her head and looked to Anna.

"I'm telling you, strange," she repeated.

Anna merely yipped and licked her cheek. Clicking on the link to his business page, Elsa smiled in satisfaction at the first two photos she saw.

In the most recent post on his business page, the first photo was a front view of the house on Ridge Lane with a large red sticker that read, "Sold", plaster over the "For Sale" picket sign in the yard. The house looked grand, a two-story building painted in a vivid white and its outline barely distinguishable from the powder snow of the mountain behind it. Just as the homeowner described, there stood few trees in the near vicinity, a vast contrast to Elsa's own view outside her very bedroom window. The photo's caption read, "My greatest accomplishment yet, seeing that this outstanding house became a home for a devoted buyer."

The second photo was a scene of Randy and Jack holding the "For Sale" sign together in front of the house, Randy giving a thumbs-up over the "Sold" sticker. Both of them looked rather silly in their heavy coats, as Randy seemingly struggled to hold the sign up with one hand, yet Jack held the other side with ease, one-handed as well.

Elsa gazed at the photo for a bit, taking in the sight of Jack's smile. A full-blown shot of his teeth sparkling like freshly fallen snow, with the right corner of his mouth crooked up in that mischievous way. His face held the slightest rosiness, making his skin gleam healthy, and contrasted to the mop of white hair stuffed under a knitted, blue beanie.

Too overwhelmed in her shock, she had not noticed that physical detail earlier when they first met, but the second time he came to the shop, she wondered if he took notice of her own platinum white hair. She idly wondered if their hair color had any connection to their other forms. The similarity brought about another round of blushing, similar to whenever their hands touched.

She could feel her heart pick up as she dragged the icon to the link attached to his name. The blue lettering mocking her as her finger hesitated over the link. She wondered for a horrifying second if he would be notified of her snooping around his virtual domain, but then thought herself stupid since she already passed two profile pages with no consequences. She heard Anna whimper from being held so tightly, and clicked the link without thought.

The gigantic words telling her that the page was unavailable to her caused Elsa to groan and flop back on her bed, Anna practically howling in agony at the unexpected action.


	13. Chapter 13

"You look terrible," Dawn commented.

As she stood in the mudroom, Elsa rubbed the inner corner of her eyes with her thumb and forefinger, pulling at the skin beneath her sockets. She slid off left boot, and then her right boot.

"Duly noted," Elsa muttered.

Once her feet settled into her Mary Janes, she walked through the hallway and tried to pass Dawn, but to no avail.

"So why do you look so tired?"

"I was up late."

She pulled at the base of the wooden stool, kept to the side for Mr. Stone in the evenings, and set the four legs closer to the counter. She lifted herself up on the seat and leaned her elbows on the counter surface, to rub her palms across her eyelids.

"Don't you go to bed at the same as my grandpa? It couldn't have been that late," Dawn teased.

"You think you're so clever," Elsa responded.

"You underestimate me a lot. I can probably guess what you were thinking about last night."

Elsa's hands stilled, and her eyes looked to Dawn through her spread fingers.

"You debated ordering the new Hugankiss book right?"

Elsa dropped her hands from her face and crossed her arms.

"Why would I ever spend my time considering that?"

"Because it's a beneficial investment. We need to change the feel of this place, and make it more chic. An ordinary bookshop is so outdated. And I think we should make a sign for Story Time to put out in the front or in the bay window. That way people can know what it is we are doing in here."

"You sure are full of ideas this morning."

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about how I want to change this place up a bit. Make some improvements."

"You forget that your grandfather is still alive and well. I doubt you are going to inherit this place in the near future."

"As future management, I should be allowed more leadership and take control of particular decision making areas."

"Like inventory."

"Inventory, décor scheme…"

The ring of the front door bell caught both girls' attention and they simultaneously looked to the front door. One face displayed utter shock, and the other displayed nervous guilt.

"Staffing."

Elsa narrowed her eyes at Dawn and she hissed,

"You offered him a job?"

"He mentioned looking for work when we went out for coffee, and I thought there'd be nothing wrong with letting Pabbie interview him."

"I am sure a man of his… status, is seeking employment in a different line of business."

"What do you mean by 'his status'? You don't know his home life."

"Well, his home values at far more than he could make here."

"Actually, I'm looking to work part-time. The house is well paid off, but how would you happen to know its net value, I wonder," Jack mused.

Elsa looked at Jack with the same narrowed eyes, irate by his excellent sense of hearing. She felt that same irate itch just beneath the surface of her skin, her plan to avoid him clearly shot to hell, causing her to act out again. Before Dawn could speak, Elsa beat her to the punch.

"Even part-time jobs can be demanding. That doesn't leave you much time to settle in."

"Well, if either of you girls are offering to help speed up the process, I'll keep you in mind. Though, Dawn has done her share by providing excellent prints of the areas nearby."

"I'm glad you-" Dawn started.

"Did my two selections not make the cut?" Elsa interjected.

"They were alright. Frankly, I agree with Dawn that this place could use an upgrade."

"I'm glad you agree-" Dawn said quickly, her words rushed.

But Elsa interrupted again.

"It's just like a tourist to lack appreciation for culture and tradition. Dawn's family has owned this bookshop for decades. It's no wonder you picked the most ostentatious house in town."

"I'm all about tradition. But again, a reference to my house?"

"How do you know anything about his house?"

"I saw it on Randy's Facebook."

The fight in Dawn's eyes simmered and she asked with a stutter,

"You follow Randy on Facebook?"

Elsa blinked, brought out of the moment by Dawn's unexpected turn of conversation.

"Um, no. I mean, I don't have one. He did call me, twice, but only because you gave him my number-"

"I'm going to call Pabbie. Jack will you wait here for a moment, please?"

With a quick departure, Dawn disappeared down the hallway. However, Elsa felt on high alert being left with Jack, and the smirk on his face put her guard up even higher.

"Careful, you're showing strong signs of stalker-like tendencies," she warned.

Though proud she managed to deliver the cut with no hesitation, she wondered if he could sense her unease. Though, a miniscule part of her wormed its way through the unpleasant emotion, and exposed the slightest bit of curiosity.

"Takes a predator to know one," Jack shot back.

"Although, I must admit, I'm glad to see this entertaining side of you."

She caught on to his implication of her verbal sparring with him. A brief moment of lost control, she thought, trying to regain a sense of stability. She turned around and walked to join Dawn in the break room.

"Also, if you want to avoid getting on Dawn's bad side, try not make her jealous."

Elsa stopped and turned to face him so quickly, her braid whipped to the other side of her shoulders.

"How would I make her jealous?"

"By mentioning Randy."

"What does he have to do with what we were discussing?"

"You brought him up."

"How does mentioning him make her jealous?"

"You've got to know her arousal spikes at the very sound of his name. I'm surprised you-"

Then, again, he looked at her with that inquisitive stare.

"You don't smell it, do you?"

She backed away, her eyes wide with suspicion.

"You sick-"

"No! I mean, your senses. You heard us when we were talking about you, right? If your hearing is escalated, your sense of smell should be able to tell you how Dawn feels right now."

Elsa turned on her heel, her head reeling close to a migraine at his words. How was she to know everything after growing up as a lone supernatural being.

"Oh, come on. Wait," Jack called.

His teasing laugh followed her down the hallway, until Elsa turned the corner to enter the break area. There, she found Dawn clutching her cell phone in her head, but her head perked up when she heard Elsa's footsteps.

"Something wrong?"

"You are so confusing Elsa. One day, you can barely look at Jack. Much less, talk to him. A day later, you won't shut up."

"I don't mean to be rude. But his reasons to work here aren't believable."

"He's probably bored being by himself at his new house and like any other person, thought to get a job."

Dawn sighed and informed her,

"I reconfirmed with Pabbie when he is coming to interview Jack. Until then, I suggested he shadow you and me to learn about working in the bookshop-"

"That makes no sense-"

"We don't have time to argue. We're late as it is."

Elsa groaned, low and deep, before following Dawn back to the front.

"Future management, my ass," she hissed.


	14. Chapter 14

While Dawn suggested Jack shadow both her and Elsa, Elsa had other ideas. After her talk with Dawn in the break area, Elsa wondered if her urge to act out was due to more than just irritable weariness. Normally, she could brush off any agitation with ease and a forced smile. For the past two days, Elsa's impulses were untamable.

She concluded the white haired male was an instigator to her irrational change in behavior and considered her options. If she couldn't avoid him, the less time she spent with him was second best. However, he soon caught on to her plan and schemed his own game of cat and mouse. She would bring more books out from storage, and he would bring her the wheeled shelving rack. She would set up a display of new arrivals and he would bump into them, apologizing and offering to help her fix it. He even went out of his way to pop up over the shelves when she was in the aisles, leaning in on top of the books with crossed arms.

"Got'cha," he would claim.

Since the bookshelves only reached partial height and one could see anyone from across the room, she grinded her teeth, exasperated that she hadn't heard him. Or according to the strange wolf-man, smell him.

"It's a bit odd that your hearing is better than your nose. It should be just as developed in this form as the other," he commented, after he could catch her off guard for a third time.

Elsa's eyes zeroed in on the nearest customer just a little ways off. The man continued to flip through his journal copy.

"Stop worrying so much. It's only when you act suspicious that people take notice," Jack pointed out.

"I have no idea what you could mean," Elsa responded.

She walked away, but he followed her on the other side of the bookshelf. Though she carefully avoided the other bodies in the aisle, she could feel his presence as acutely as if he stood just beside her.

"So what you mean to say is you're always jumpy and snappy?"

"I am not snappy."

"Point in case. I mean I get it, the full moon just passed and I'm still itchin' in my own skin."

Almost instinctively, she asked,

"Why is that?"

"Eh, our tutors used to say something about the birth of the shifters, but I can't remember the whole history lesson. My guess is when the moon is at its brightest, the call to the wild is loudest."

Her mind took in every word he said, and sorted the important tidbits to jot down later. Shifters, he called them.

"Hey, don't stop now. That's the second time we've made decent conversation," he teased.

Elsa walked ahead and stopped in front of the bay window. Jack followed suit, but jumped upon the padded bench with one leg folded under him and the other swinging off the edge. She watched the people walk by the shop through the glass, faintly seeing her reflection, her expression tightlipped and befuddled.

"Let's play a game."

She looked at him, her eyebrows knitted together almost into a single brow.

"Ever heard of twenty questions? We'll each ask one question to the other person."

"And why on Earth would I believe anything you say?"

This time, his eyebrow rose at her incredulously.

"I'm guessing you've never smelled a rat before."

Further embarrassed by his casual mention of their supposed abilities, Elsa turned forward and away from his stare. Out of her peripheral, she watched as he leaned forward a bit, his expression softer yet curious.

"People tend to sweat more when they're nervous, so picking up that scent helps detect a lie. Or you can hear their heightened heart rate or change of tone in their voice."

Elsa processed this information, one hand reaching out to tuck a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear. She could feel the miniscule interest worm its way to the surface, her obsession for more information exposing itself despite her distrust of him.

"Even if I could tell when you're lying, how could I trust you. I don't even know you."

"Then, I supposed you have your first question."

"And if I don't want to answer one of your questions."

"You can pass, and I'll get to ask a different question."

Her eyes flitted from the people's faces outside, to the blue irises of his eyes. She exhaled, feeling the last bit of reluctance submit to her wretched yearning.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

Instead of calling her out for asking two questions, his reaction lacked its usual confidence. She could detect his hesitancy in the slight shift in his natural scent, tree bark and soil, but his heart rate stayed the same. He stood up from his seat at the bay window and his hand moved to rub at the back of his neck, before dropping it.

"Now, I know this may seem strange, but it's more out of habit than anything so don't freak out."

He stood to his full height and faced her with a smile different than the ones she'd seen before. His right up reached up to place his palm over shirt, over the middle of his chest, his fingers splayed slightly toward the left side.

"My name is Jack Frost, rogue, son of Christopher and Elizabeth Overland, alpha male and alpha female of the Nightlight Pack.

Keeping his palm over his chest, he bowed his head.

The gesture and his declaration left Elsa disoriented and dumbstruck despite his request she remain calm. His voice never wavered and sounded dignified if anything. The habit as he said, ingrained in him probably since birth, while she was lucky enough to simply remember her parents' names.

She quickly composed her facial expression when he brought his eyes back to her eyes, and moved to shove his hands into his pants pockets.

"I left my home to make a fresh start here in Snow Haven," he finished.

"Your family didn't mind that you left?" she asked, shocked.

However, Jack tilted his head and his teasing smile did not answer her question. Feeling her cheeks flush at her slip-up, she waited for his rebuke.

"Don't feel bad, that's not the point of the game. My turn. The other day, I asked if you're alone up here. This is pretty far from other packs."

She felt her internal wall ascend like frost climbing up a windowpane. She could still see Jack's inquisitive face through the feelings of discomfort and reserve.

"That's not a question."

"My mistake. So, are you on your own here as well?"

"Yes. "

"Wow, and from what pack did you belong to before you were exiled?"

"I wasn't exiled. And that's two questions now."

Instead of going on the defense, Jack laughed. A rich sound given its usual scratchy quality. Though she felt slightly miffed he laughed at her, she enjoyed hearing its spirited tone. He fell back onto the seat at the bay window and gestured toward her for her turn. Instinctively, Elsa sat down at well.

"Where does the Nightlight Pack reside?"

"That's not what you asked before."

"I wanted to change my question."

"You can only change your question if I pass."

"I'll come back to it."

"That's against the rules."

"You never set any rules."

"Everyone knows the rules to twenty questions."

"Will you just let me change my question?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"That's not fair!"

Jack laughed louder, and Elsa rushed to shush him with a finger to her lips. However he continued making the distinctive sound at her expense and she decided to quit her efforts. Her abrupt stand from her seat caused him to reach out to wrap his hand around her wrist. The instant they touched, Elsa felt her knees buck and his laughing ceased. His grip softened and her body language followed suit.

"You're just too fun to tease," he admitted.

Fighting her immense pleasure at his touch, she intended to slip her wrist from his grasp. However, when Elsa made the move to escape, she felt Jack's fingers linger on the skin at the base of her palm, before letting her go.

"Here they are, must be talking about Story Time. Jack, this is my grandfather, Ciaran Stone," Dawn introduced.

Elsa looked up at to see Dawn and Mr. Stone eyeing both of them with interest.

"Young man," Mr. Stone greeted.

Now that she understood better how to use her senses, Elsa was surprised to detect the underlying change in her employer's voice. Gone was the sound of its usual warmth, and in its place was a firm command. The full-tone carrying the clear meaning of suspicion and warning, but of what she wasn't sure. Because though his exterior presented full authority, she heard his heartbeat speed erratically inside his rib cage.

"Shaman," Jack greeted in return.

He stood from his seat and stepped forward, as if presenting himself as a contender. She watched as Mr. Stone's eyes started at Jack's eyes and fall to judge the rest of him, with nothing in his expression.

"My granddaughter informed me that you were looking for employment, Mr. …" Pabbie trailed off.

"Frost. Your granddaughter was generous enough to offer a meeting yesterday, and who was I to turn away such hospitality?" Jack responded.

Mr. Stone's eyes narrowed and Elsa heard his soft exhale through his nostrils. She wondered why Jack's polite, yet lighthearted words would set the older gentleman on edge. Unless they had a double meaning, in which she had heard the slight exaggeration in a few of Jack's choice words.

"I see. Well, please join me in the break area and we can begin our interview. Elsa, you are free to go home early," Mr. Stone commented off-handedly.

Elsa blinked in surprise, as both Dawn and Jack frowned. The first she had seen on his usual cheery face.

"We seem to be over staffed at the moment, but don't worry, I will include a full day's pay in your next paycheck. Enjoy the rest of your evening, young lady. I shall see you tomorrow," Mr. Stone explained.

Elsa nodded, feeling as if her employer left her no choice but to accept the bid. She caught the tiniest smirk on Mr. Stone's face at seeing Jack's confusion in her unforeseen departure.

"Thank you, Mr. Stone. Good evening, Dawn. Good evening, Jack," Elsa bid them farewell.

Without a glance back, Elsa made her way to the mudroom to gather her things. She listened to Mr. Stone speak with Jack before their footsteps sounded down the hallway. She hastened to put her boots on and slipped out the door, when she caught sight of Jack following Mr. Stone into the break area. By accident, she lingered to see Jack's playful smile back in place as he waved his fingers in goodbye, and then instinctively, slammed the door on her way out.


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa listened to the engine of her car push itself through town, until it finally reached the resort district. Out her window, she looked at the various signs collected on the posts pointing out which streets had which establishments for food and accommodations. During the vacation months, the town was over crowded with family vans and hunter's trucks, but she found a parking spot with ease right outside the post office building.

She did not plan to drive in the complete opposite direction of home. However, the information she learned today submerged deeper in her mind, and her need for answers grew into an impulse to come into the most populated part of town. Perhaps she could fine-tune her sense with a bit of practice. And since she knew Jack would be held up at the bookshop, she could practice without fear of being caught off guard again.

She stepped out of her car, just as the clouds rolled by and revealed the moon, its light touching Elsa's face as if it radiated heat like the sun itself. She paused a moment to slowly breath in through her nose, fully embracing the call as blood pumped faster in her veins and her anxiety grew.

But even in that small intake of air, she could distinguish the smell of wine off two bodies that walked past her, from the smell of cigar tobacco off the man further up the sidewalk. Exhaling, she let out her sigh of relief that her first test didn't result in failure. She gave herself a mental pat on the back.

She stepped onto the sidewalk and looked inside the display window of the post office, in an act of absolute interest. All the while, she listened to the people walking by her and challenged herself to collect whatever information she could gather from their scent.

One man's heart beat so fast when he dashed right past her. On him, she caught a whiff of sweat as his muscles worked through the heavy layer of clothes he wore.

A pair of ladies strolled past her, each wearing their own perfume. If Elsa concentrated a little harder, she could catch the differences in their fragrances. She detected a warm, spicy cedar wood essence off the lady nearest her, and the floral essence of jasmine off her companion.

Elsa left the window and walked down the sidewalk for a bit. She typically avoided the resort district, choosing to live away from the incoming traffic of tourists, but she knew her way around well enough from the maps she sold. Though three hotels continued as the only places to stay in all of Snow Haven, they each stood at different points on the main road that led to the reservation outside of town. In between them, restaurants and souvenir stores filled the gaps.

She passed by one restaurant and practically licked her lips at the sweet scene of warm, cooked meat. The door opened and a family of five walked out into the cold. One parent carried the handles of a paper bag in his grip. Elsa felt her stomach tighten, as she smelled the cut of steak within. She let the family pass before she continued on.

Only to stop at the delicate scent of something unpleasant accompanied by the smell of wool, wet down to the very core of its fiber.

Remembering her objective to remain subtle, she kept her gaze forward and walked further along. Until she reached the spot where the scent reeked at its strongest. She looked at the rounded mass of snow in disbelief, until a hood jacket dispelled the snow on top of it with a hardy shake.

"Hello?" Elsa greeted.

The hood turned and two green orbs looked up at her from underneath greyish-brown hair.

"Hello," the mound greeted back.

The voice sounded strained and tired. Just the barest bit of strength left in the poor woman's chords.

"Hello. I wasn't sure if… you were alright, Miss," Elsa trailed on.

The strange scent Elsa caught before still confused her. Leaving her a bit tongue-tied as how to explain her approach.

"If I was turned to ice, yet, you mean. And you can call me, Leslie."

Elsa nodded. Her tongue instantly pressed to the top of her mouth at the grating sound of the Leslie's laugh.

"Don't worry about me, lass. I'm as right as right can be here," said Leslie.

The woman's act at nonchalance did nothing to assure Elsa that her aging body felt 'right' in the cold. Elsa could practically hear the lie without the change in the Leslie's voice.

"Do you stay here, all the time?" asked Elsa.

"Sometimes here. Sometimes down the street a little. Depends on how long the snobs inside will let old Leslie catch her breath. Walking up and down this street in the snow isn't easy."

"I can imagine so. There's a place I know that offers housing-"

"I know the place, and it's a bit far for me tonight, lass."

"I can drive you-"

Leslie laughed again, and Elsa stood still, fighting her instinct to cover her ears with her hands.

"You got fight in you, don't you, lass?"

Elsa shook her head at Leslie's absurd change in conversation. She wondered if the woman's sanity had gone with the feeling in her toes.

"You're the second one to tell me so, this week. I may not look it, but I can easily carry you to my car and still drive you."

"But you won't. I have a feeling you're not the forceful type. I am good where I am and where I am is where I'll be staying," Leslie huffed.

"I'd feel irresponsible if I didn't at least offer to take you. I don't see a lot of homelessness," Elsa admitted, her tone full of remorse.

"Just because you don't see something, doesn't mean it's not there, lass."

Elsa nodded, the weight of the woman's words heavy in her heart.

She glanced up and down the street, elated to catch no one passing by at the moment. Unwrapping her scarf and removing her gloves, Elsa extended her hand and placed them in Leslie's lap.

"If you won't take my offer, take these. I can't force you to wear them, but I'm not leaving until you do."

Leslie blinked a few times, before she shot a look to Elsa's own hands.

"And what will you be wearing lass? Your fingers will be frozen in a matter of time."

"Then I guess we're alike then. I'm not bothered by the cold much, either."

Leslie raised one bushy grey eyebrow, and huffed again. She reached out a hand from the confines of her jacket. Elsa watched the violent shaking in Leslie's hands, and her heart tightened feeling wretched. Leslie's fingers slowly wrapped the scarf around her hood, which reminded Elsa of the other scent she caught.

"That's jacket's wet. Did you slip in something?"

Leslie didn't stop putting on the gloves, but Elsa caught the change in her heart rate.

"Yes, lass. Leslie is always slipping on the sidewalk."

"I'll be right back. I might have another jacket."

Elsa didn't stall for an affirmative, and rushed back to her car. She searched the back seat for a different jacket or another garment big enough for Leslie. She popped open her trunk when her cell phone rang inside her pocket. Surprised to see Dawn's contact appear on the display, Elsa answered while holding the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Elsa! Are you home yet?"

"No, I'm not. Why?"

"You have to talk to him!"

Suddenly remembering the handsome shifter she left at the bookshop, Elsa's heart beat sped out of control at Dawn's strange request.

"Who?"

"Pabbie!"


	16. Chapter 16

"And then he kicked him out!" screamed Dawn.

The theatric gestures accompanied by Dawn's storytelling nearly knocked over the ceramic mug on the outer perimeter of her reach. Elsa's own mug held tight in her nervous grip, the tea inside untouched for some time.

The sweet smell of cinnamon wafted in the air around them, the atmosphere made warm by the fire blazing inside its brick chamber in the back wall of the kitchen. Though the compartment's purpose was for baking, it functioned just as well to radiate heat and create the relaxing ambiance Elsa found herself in Dawn's home. Relaxing, yet perplexing all the same.

"That doesn't sound like your grandfather."

"He didn't literally kick him out, but he still told him no."

"Did Jack seem upset when he left?"

"Not one bit! He said he understood and accepted Pabbie's reasons."

"Which are?"

"He called Jack a lazy dog!"

Despite Dawn's enragement, Elsa bit her lip from smiling at her employer's word choice. To her surprise, his stumpy figure made its way around the corner in green-checkered slippers. Though wrapped in a thick night robe, he looked just as dignified as he did in the every day clothes she saw him in. He turned a stern eye to his granddaughter.

"I told you before, and I will tell you again, I do not need another idle male lollygagging at my shop," Mr. Stone cut in.

Though Dawn's reaction was to dispute, Elsa interrupted with an apology.

"I'm sorry to drop by so late. I hope we're not keeping you up."

"Think nothing of it, young lady. You are always welcomed here," replied Mr. Stone.

"Why are you still up, Pabbie?"

"Just putting a few finishing touches around the house."

At this, Dawn's hands came up instantly to smack her forehead. Elsa raised an eyebrow, utterly perplexed.

"He's been obsessed with hanging up those protection charms since we got home. Won't tell me why though."

Mr. Stone merely nodded in affirmation. When he made his way to a small ladder, Dawn pushed herself from the table, and the harsh sound of its legs scraping the floor hurt Elsa's ears. With her superior height, Dawn easily retrieved a mug from the upper cabinets. Covered from brim to bottom in electric blue, the name 'Pabbie' stood out in white, hand-scribbled paint. Drawings of raindeer, birds, and wolves raced around the name and along the handle.

"Doesn't hurt to be prepared. You never know what restless spirits could be lurking outside these cold nights," Mr. Stone offered as an explanation.

Dawn huffed as she poured tea into his mug. He shook his head, and walked over to the table, accepting the chair Elsa pulled out for him. Dawn set his mug in front of him, before she resumed to the earlier topic.

"Elsa, tell him that Jack worked hard this morning," Dawn entreated.

"I definitely saw nothing to say that he's lazy, but I still don't trust him."

"Impossible! Both of you," Dawn cried.

"Dawn, you can't trust a man you just met," Mr. Stone argued.

"Which is why you should give him a chance. I've never been so embarrassed in my life! And I suggested he be interviewed."

"I interviewed him, and my decision is no."

Before anyone could respond, Dawn's cellphone rang from its spot on the counter.

Without looking to either her grandfather or Elsa, she stood and walked over, looking at the name on the screen. She unplugged the phone from its charger and answered cheerfully,

"Hi Beth! … I know. Randy introduced us. … Uh-huh. Let me check on my computer."

Dawn held up her pointer finger to Elsa and walked out of the room. Mr. Stone's frown deepened, and Elsa tucked a nonexistent strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are Buma and Cliff still at the center?" she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"I worry though if Dawn resents them for working such late hours. I doubt she enjoys working with an old bloke like myself."

"She loves working for you, and her role at the shop. You know that."

"Yes, but the ridiculous ideas in her head worry me as well. You know she's trying to turn our story time tradition into a tourist attraction."

Her employer looked at a loss for confidence and she took a moment to think of what to say. She stared off at the brick oven, watching the flames dance within. She reminisced on a time when a younger her and Dawn watched their batch of cookies rise through the small glass window of the stone door. She knew Dawn wouldn't remember those times but understood it wasn't the woman's fault. It was theirs.

"Perhaps she needs a better explanation, than your misguided attempts at protecting her."

At this, Mr. Stone's frown softened into a sad smile.

"Perhaps my attempts are, misguided. But rest assured, young lady, I will never allow any harm to those in this house. No matter whose life I might complicate."

Elsa responded with a smile of her own, and took a small sip of her tea.

"I think I will stay here for a bit longer. Can you take that up to her?"

He nodded to the abandoned mug in front of the empty chair. Elsa nodded, reaching for the mug with one hand and carrying her own in the other hand. She stood and turned to Mr. Stone before admitting shyly,

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."


End file.
